For Eternity, Infinity, and a Day
by SilverStarlightAngel
Summary: This is my first CCS fic.A one-shot Y+S with bundles of fluffiness and romance.Please read if you love Y+S.*Revised*


For Eternity, Infinity, and a Day  
By:SilverStarlightAngel  
  
Author Notes:Hello everyone! Like my oh-so-eloquent summary  
has already summarized this is a Y+S fics and a very fluffy one at that.  
I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! If you want to   
e-mail me I can be reached at: SilverStarlightAngel@yahoo.com  
IM me at: AureusSilverSol. Don't be shy! I love to talk!  
  
Disclaimer:No, CardCaptor Sakura does not belong to me in any  
way, shape, or form (unless my psychotic delusions counts...didn't think so.)  
If anyone want to sell the yummy Yue I'll be happy to take him off your  
hands for...oh...*checks in pockets* a piece of lint and a penny.  
  
Okay so I've revised this because PZ-chan (Ping) threatened me *PZ waves  
a rubber chicken innocently* Umm...er...she nicely pointed out some ways  
to make this better. So know I will add three little stars like this *** every time   
there is a change in P.O.V there are also some written changes but not many  
just what happened when Sakura got home in depth. Thank bunches PZ-chan!  
(Thank goodness you're not my English teacher! *grin*)Devious ideas? Me? *innocent  
look* Why ever would you think that? *devious grin*   
Don't bring out your sunglasses yet! As to your comment on how Yue wouldn't have  
given up quite as quickly on finding out why she wasn't sleeping...would you believe  
me if I said that I wasn't thinking about her insomnia?*grin* I was thinking more along  
the lines of the fact that it was still fairly early (before midnight) but she was being  
exasperating and he was trying to ask a question to get her to stop with the whole  
'moon and stars' allusion. So he really wasn't worried just trying to show his annoyance.  
*laughs* Original huh? I won't kill you...not yet anyway...*evil cackling is heard*  
  
********************  
  
Another night so much like the last in the small town of Tomoeda. Only hours were left until the moon left  
and was replaced by the sun. 'Replaced.' Yue thought bitterly. 'In a few hours I will be asleep like the night  
and Yukito being the sun will rise.' Only a few hours until Yue would have to become his other  
self watching the world through amber eyes instead of his own silvery-violet ones.  
  
'Should it really matter?' he asked himself. The ethereal being knew the answer. It DID matter. He and Yukito  
were night and day they were nothing alike both in appearance and personality. 'We don't even love the same  
people.' he acknowledged. It was true. It was almost as if Clow Reed had taken two completely different beings   
and melded them together.  
  
Yukito, of course, being the sun was warm and loving which made everyone love him. As for Yue he was the  
moon, cold and seemingly unfeeling, loved by no one. Yue did not begrudge Yukito his life. He was content  
with being able to do his duty and if someone found happiness he could not hate them for that. He could be   
envious but he knew it was his own fault because of his cold demeanor. He pushed people away because it  
was too dangerous to let anyone close.  
  
And he wondered, not for the first time, if someone actually cared that he existed. Keroberus seemed to be  
content without his presence and Clow Reed's re-incarnation along with his creations were in England.  
Li Syaoran was in Hong Kong and...he was sure that Yukito and Touya could do without him. There   
seemed to be only one person who wasn't completely put off by his cold attitude.  
  
Suddenly his senses were aware of someone coming closer. Someone with a warm pink aura. He sighed and  
steeled himself for the meeting. Seconds later, Sakura landed and called back the fly card which had given her  
the ability to fly." Hello, Mistress." he said coolly. Sakura sighed and Yue knew why. "Seven years and you   
still will not address me by my given name, Yue-san." Yue hid a smile, it was a game between them and he   
knew the lines. "It would be unseemly to do so, Mistress." he said. She was quiet for a few moments and the   
next words that came from her mouth took him by complete surprise. "Syaoran is marrying Mei-Ling next   
month." she said quietly.   
  
Yue didn't know how to respond. "Are you well?" he asked awkwardly. Sakura smiled reassuringly   
"I'm fine. I'm happy for them they love each other." she whispered. "But...I.." Yue started. "You thought that I   
loved him?" she asked. "I...yes." Yue answered. Sakura sighed "I did...but people change and I found it was a   
child's love. I didn't love him as someone with whom I could spend the rest of my life with. He's happy and   
I'm happy for him. If not a little envious of his happiness." she said with a small smile. "Will you be attending   
the ceremony?" he asked. She shook her head "It's a family ceremony so I'll just be sending them a gift." she  
answered.   
  
There was a short silence before Yue spoke again. "Mistress?" he questioned. "Yes, Yue?" she murmured.   
"Does it...hurt?" he inquired quickly. She regarded him quietly for a moment and he almost became   
uncomfortable. 'You are Yue, the Judge! You should be aloof and cold. The epitome of restraint!' his   
subconscious screamed at him. "You can ask me anything Yue, I don't mind...and the answer to your question   
is...yes it hurts. Very much so." she ended with a whisper. Yue frowned "Why?" the question had escaped   
from his lips before he could stop it. 'Idiot!' he berated. Sakura hesitated again. "It doesn't hurt that Syaoran   
is getting married to someone else...it hurts to know that he's found someone to share his life with while I'm   
alone. It hurts to know that it could have been me getting ready for my wedding...but it isn't and it won't be   
because I'm alone and while everyone is happy and in love I'm left trying to be happy. I'm not though because   
the person who has my heart will never know and never care." she spoke vehemently. Crystalline tears formed   
in her luminous emerald green eyes.   
  
Without knowing why, Yue tilted up her chin and wiped away her tears. "Mistress..." Sakura winced at the  
title."...Sakura-sama." he corrected himself awkwardly. "Are you so sure of that? I have noticed that you have many  
suitors who seem to be quite taken with you. Don't cry." he told her in what he hoped was a soothing tone. He  
didn't seem to notice that his slender fingers were still on her cheek. He searching the depths of her emerald  
eyes and was mesmerized by their color. The green was overlapped by a shimmer of silver, which made them  
glow in the moonlight. He was snapped out of his daze by her voice "I don't love any of them, Yue. They don't  
know ME." she said. Yue quickly regained his bearings and withdrew his hand from her soft skin.  
  
***  
  
I felt my heart beat quicken as his hand wiped away my tears. And I almost melted when I heard my name   
fall from his lips. His eyes searched mine for a moment and he seemed to have forgotten that I was there at   
all. I stared at him for a moment. I took in every aspect of him and stored it away in my memory so I would  
never forget. His pale and ethereal features, his skin ,which I was sure would be warm and soft to the touch,  
the long silky waterfall of moon-colored hair, which gave me the most delightful fantasies, his lithe but powerful  
form, and his oh-so-kissable lips. Mostly I was captured by his eyes. They were the most   
entrancing mix of silver and violet which I could easily lose myself in.   
  
'Sakura don't be an idiot! He's your guardian he'll never love you...he loves someone else.' her common   
sense screeched. 'It's too late. I love him.' another voice whispered. Suddenly I couldn't take the weight   
of his eyes. I felt naked under his gaze. "I don't love any of them, Yue. They don't know ME." I said. He   
snapped out of it and took his hand away. I was both disappointed and relieved. Disappointed that his   
touch was gone and relieved that the temptation to do something about his touch was gone with it. Almost.  
  
"Then who is it?" he asked genuinely curious. I tried to smile but failed. "I...he...I'd rather not say." I finished   
lamely. He looked hurt and I regretted bringing any of it up. "Thank you. I needed someone to talk to." I  
smiled. I brought out my staff and called on the fly card. When I had my wings I started to fly off but stopped.  
I flew back down to Yue, hugged him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you and Goodnight." I  
whispered faintly before flying off quickly. My body was still tingling especially my lips and I couldn't help  
but relish the memory of those silky moon-colored strands against my skin. 'Stop that! Stop thinking about  
his silky skin and luxurious hair, how it felt to drown in those beautiful eyes and the feeling of your body  
against his...Oh damn.' my common sense cursed. I flew into my room and made sure Kero was still  
asleep and unaware of my little outing. I had been going out more often lately and I saw the worried  
glances Kero and Touya shot me when they thought I wasn't looking. I may be young but I'm not  
oblivious. I climbed into bed and decided to stay there until I was late enough to make everyone believe  
I had been sleeping deeply. Maybe if I took longer than usual I wouldn't be forced to try and eat.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you. I needed someone to talk to." she said with a smile. She called on the fly card and  
started to leave. She hesitated and flew back. A split-second later her slim arms were around my neck   
and her lips on my cheek. She left with a quick "Thank you and goodnight." My hand went to my tingling  
skin where my Mistress had kissed me. I recalled the warmth her lithe body exuded when she was pressed  
against me...I pushed the rampant thought from my mind.   
  
Though I must admit that she has grown. She's no longer the naive and innocent 10 year old child but a   
mature and wise 17 year old young woman. Her body showed the change also. Long shapely legs and   
seductive hips, a small waist and...'Stop that! She's your mistress!' I sighed in exasperation and shook my   
head but I could not rid myself of the enchanting image of her captivating eyes and soft smile. "What is   
wrong with me?" I asked aloud. I wasn't supposed to feel this way...I had never felt this way...not since  
  
Clow Reed.  
  
"No! Never again!" I whispered fiercely. I had sworn long ago to never feel this way. This shouldn't be  
happening...it couldn't be happening. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. "She already loves someone else."  
I whispered. I thrust all these thoughts into the deepest recesses of my mind and concentrated on one thing...  
going home. I launched myself from the roof and took to the air. 'You have no home guardian! There is no  
more Clow Reed to soothe your worries! There is no one to care! You have nothing.' A harsh voice inside  
me hissed. 'I have duty.' I thought. 'Duty! Hah! To whom! Your 'Mistress' has her magic under control she has  
Keroberus to protect her. Why should she need you?' the voice hissed. 'Face it. Fate has once again dealt you  
a cruel fate.' a calmer voice told me. I landed quickly inside Yukito's room and let the transformation overtake  
me then lulled myself into a deep slumber trying to escape the images of emerald my mind conjured.  
  
  
  
***  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
I went back to the rooftop Yue and I had talked on last night to stare at the moon. I had to make sure that   
everyone was asleep. They had been fussing over me all day asking me to eat or if I needed more rest. Night  
was here and I was alone with only the stars and moon in the night sky. The night was cool but not cold and  
the moon was brighter than usual.   
  
The moon. It was so like him. Cold and beautiful. But I knew that he could be so much more. That he could   
be warm, tender, and caring. It wasn't fair that he could never love me. "Why do I have to look on and suffer?   
Why can't I be happy?" I shouted to the moon. "I do not think the moon has an answer, Mistress." the voice   
sent shivers down my spine. "The moon it wise, it knows many things." I turned and said. "Ahh but stars shine   
with power and truth." he said. "But the moon is alluring and mysterious." I tease. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"   
he asked. "But the stars are always beside the moon." I grin. He sighed in exasperation. "Have you been taking   
lessons from Hiirigaziwa?" he asked. I laughed "No...but thank you for the suggestion." "Mistress..."he began   
before I cut him off. "Sakura. Now I have a wonderful idea...let's race."  
  
***  
  
"..let's race." she grinned impishly. I was amused by her mischievousness. "Race? Are you sure, Mistress?" I asked  
putting emphasize on 'Mistress.' She frowned "Afraid to lose?" she teased. "I'd rather not have a sore Mistress  
on my hands after she loses." I say smoothly. She huffed "We'll just have to see who'll be the one to lose won't we?"  
she called her wings into existence and I still marveled at how angelic they made her look. I flexed my wings and  
my Mistress spoke up "I'm ready when you are, Yue. The first to reach my house wins." I nodded in acquiescence.  
  
I can't say what made me do it but I turned to her and said "On the count of three."  
"One."  
"Two." I then quickly took off before shouting.   
"THREE!" "Hey! Yue!" came her indignant screech.   
  
She launched herself into the cool night air intent on catching up with me. I pulled off a tricky acrobatic move which   
allowed me to look back at her. I gave her an amused and challenging glance. She seemed to be shocked at my   
behavior but she seemed to be enjoying the game. Suddenly, she grinned at me. I shot her a questioning glance   
and she showed me...The Windy. My eyes widened in realization and before I could react she brought out her   
staff "Windy trap Yue!" she commanded. The gentle spirit emerged and a second later I was trapped, unable to   
make a single move. Windy gave me a knowing smile.  
  
'Windy! Release me!'  
'Forgive me Yue, but I must obey my Mistress.' she pronounced with glee.  
'You're having too much fun at my expense!' I griped.  
She ignored me. 'Now Yue, all the cards and I have tired of you and your griping. We want you to get over yourself  
and tell the Mistress of your feelings before it's too late.'  
'Feelings? What feelings?' I asked coldly.  
'Exactly. What feelings? He has none to speak of.' Watery teased.  
'Are you all taking arms against me? And I do so have feelings!' I shot back.  
'Yue, 'tis simple to see how you feel. And have you not noticed that the Mistress is quite smitten also?' Light asked.  
'Oh come on people catch up with the rest of the century. Puh-lease! All these 'tises and what the hell does  
smitten mean?!' Shot spoke up.  
I ignored the last comment. 'She cares for someone who doesn't even know or care.' I said coldly.  
'Yue, you are such a fool. Have you noticed her mooning over any young men lately? The only person she speaks  
to, besides her family, is you! I know that the person whom the Mistress loves does not know but I am fairly  
sure he would care. She is obviously thinks that he does not return her feelings and is depressed.' Dark said slyly.  
'Leave me be. Stop playing games.'  
'She loves you, though why she would is beyond even me. Especially since she has taken her love to such a  
large extent.' Windy said breezily. They all shut up after a few choice comments such as 'Stubborn guardian.' 'Winged Jerk.' and my personal favorite 'Wanna-be Angel-boy'. I decided to ignore the reason for their little 'visit' it's not as if it were true...they would just love for me to make an utter fool of myself and was not going to give them that satisfaction. I was not going to give them that pleasure  
  
I came out of my semi-trance to see my Mistress hovering near me with a worried expression. "Yue? Are you ok?" she  
asked. "Yes. I'm fine, Mistress." I answered quickly. "Good." she said before calling back Windy. Suddenly...before  
my eyes, the wings on her back shimmered out of existence and she hung in the air for a moment before hurtling   
towards the earth. "YUE!" she screamed. A split-second later I dove after her, hoping to reach her in time.  
  
***  
  
I gasped as I felt the Fly weaken and return to its card form leaving me hanging in mid-air before gravity  
took over and I started to plummet to the hard ground below. "YUE!!" the shout tore from my throat. I saw him  
dive after me and I closed my eyes and waited for the bone-crunching 'thud'. A second later strong arms encircled  
me and held me tightly to a warm chest. I took a deep breath and smelled snow and moon magic. It was soothing  
to be in his arms again after so long and when I opened my eyes I saw Yue's worried face close to mine.  
  
***  
  
I held her tightly. Afraid to let go and think about what had almost happened. I had forgotten how right it felt  
to hold her and feel her soothing warmth. She always had the same scent, that of spring cherry blossoms in bloom.  
I felt her magic...which was oddly low. I landed in the park. 'What is going on?' I wondered. She opened her eyes   
and I asked "Are you all right, Mistress?" The conversation I had had with the cards earlier chose that moment to   
haunt me. I shoved the thoughts from my mind and focused on what Sakura was saying 'No! Don't think of her as   
anything but your Mistress!' I told myself. I could not let myself start thinking of her as anything but my Mistress.   
  
"I'm fine. Thank you, Yue." she murmured. "What happened?" I asked. "I...I don't know. I felt Fly return but I don't  
have any idea why." she answered. She made no move to leave my embrace and I made no suggestions. I called  
out to Fly. 'What happened?!' I fairly roared.' Yue, the Mistress is growing weak. She could not sustain me with  
the energy she had and I had to return. She has not been well lately. She eats and sleeps very little. I am surprised  
that you have not noticed.' I was shocked to say the least. I quickly looked back on previous instances and found  
obvious signs of my Mistress's fatigue. Her face was pale and had lost its usual glow, her eyes were shadowed,  
and her pink aura was faint and wane. 'How could I have missed that?' I thought with self disgust.   
  
"Mistress, why have you been hurting yourself?" I asked the young woman in my arms. She turned away "I don't know  
what you're talking about." she lied. "Don't lie to me. Why have you not been eating or sleeping?" I questioned. "There's  
no reason." she protested. Windy's words floated to me on the breeze 'She loves you, though why she would is beyond  
even me...' 'Please let it be true...' I prayed. "It is because of HIM isn't it?" I asked gently. She gasped lightly. I saw the  
silver glitter of tears on her silky skin. "He's so close and yet so far away." she whispered before sobs wrapped her petite   
frame and she hid her face in my neck. Her words were what I would use to describe us. We were so close, the moon  
and star, yet so far away. "Sakura..." I whispered. I had made my choice and I hoped with all my might that it was  
the right one.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura..." Yue's warm voice whispered. I looked up at his face, the beautiful face which filled my dreams. I couldn't  
help it anymore and everything flew out the window as I closed the space between our lips. It was such a heavenly sensation.  
His cool lips were on mine and I buried my hands into the silver of his hair, which was silkier than I had ever imagined.  
To my eternal surprise he crushed me to his chest and ran his tongue along my lower lip. I opened my mouth in surprise  
and had another surprise, a pleasant surprise, when his tongue slipped into my mouth. 'Wow. I'm dreaming...' I thought.  
I pulled back and murmured "I love you."  
  
***  
  
"I love you." her sweet voice whispered.  
  
I was both stunned and elated by her declaration. I stared as she looked away and pulled away from me. 'What...'  
"I am sorry, Yue. Forgive me for my impertinence. It seems that my feelings are not returned, just as I had thought." she  
apologized stiffly. "No." I spoke forcefully. "What?" she whispered tremulously. "No. You cannot take those words back  
as if they meant nothing to you or me. I won't let you. Once those words were uttered by your lips you became mine...  
Forever. Now..." she was confused as I pulled her to me. "I have to tell you that...I love you." I said before kissing her.  
  
She pulled away and murmured "Is this a dream?" I smiled at her, truly smiled.  
"No dear heart you are mine as I am yours." I whispered as I ran a finger over her smooth cheek.  
"What will we tell everyone?" she asked.  
"Tell them? Maybe we could show them. Give Touya an apoplexy and get him out of the way." I teased. "Maybe they'll  
need visual aides too." I finished slyly.  
She stared at me in open shock. "Yue! What has gotten into you?"  
I kissed her lightly and answered, "You bring out the best in me my heart."  
"So this isn't a dream?" she asked again.  
"No it's not a dream love."  
"And you're smiling and calling me names consciously?"  
"Yes sweetheart."  
"And we've decided to off Touya?"  
"We're giving it some thought dearest."  
"And we're going to be together forever?"  
"Forever and ever my angel."  
"Forever and ever?"  
"For eternity, infinity, and a day koishii"  
  
********************  
End Notes  
  
Okay so you might want to know what happened while Yue was conversing with the  
cards...I have this thought that Yue can mentally speak with a select few cards (in other  
words those who are under his protection and the more powerful ones) this doesn't  
really use up energy because it was something that Clow did so that they can communicate.  
Make any sense? I hope so.  
  
I was going to have Fly return to get the two closer together (physically anyway) but I  
don't think that the cards would ever go as far as endangering their Mistress for any  
reason.  
  
Well how was it? I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think...I don't care if it's not positive as long  
as you tell me politely and what you didn't like, why, and how I can make it better.  
  
This is to PZ-chan my new buddy and fellow insane Y+S obsessed fan.  
  
If you would like to go to a true Y+S site go to Abby's site at:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/melon_lolli/Moon_and_Star  
  
To those of you who have already reviewed me, thank you. I don't know if I will write a sequel I'm debating  
it right now I'm not much of a writer but I try.  
  
Now Review!!!  
  
Silver-chan 


End file.
